Beyond the Realms of Reason
by rnlenore
Summary: It had started, and Katherine Bennett found herself thrust into the throes of war. Her father was hiding something from her as was his good friends. Now she was under the protection of the notorious Colonel William Tavington.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Realms of Reason**

**Chapter 1: Changing Tide**

Katherine Bennett watched stonily as the straw form of King George rose by its' noose. The branches of the tree shook slightly as the growing crowd tugged on the rope frantically. The torch touched it only briefly, but it burst forth in a flickering glow of orange and red. The crowd cheered deafening the night air with mad shouts of anger.

"Down with King George!" someone yelled as rocks were pelted at the smoldering scarecrow.

"I think it may be time to leave." said her father coming up behind her.

She looked down from her perch atop the balcony at the growing crowd. It had started only twenty minutes ago. She had heard the shouts from the drawing room where her hostess was discussing the latest gossip in town. Curious to see what was causing all the ruckus, they immediately opened the French doors to look over at the expanse of land near the bay. Katherine could tell that the mood was to turn violent by the way the voices kept getting louder and angrier. Now it seemed they were on the brink of a riot and she could do nothing but watch the scene unfold in front of her.

They had come to visit one of her father's good friends, a highly prestigious official in the town of Charlestown, South Carolina. Her father had insisted they leave right away after receiving a letter several days ago. She was happy to come along. It had been a long time since she had seen the city and was captivated by the large ships docked in the bay along with the constant bustle; much different than her own home located several miles on the outskirts of the town.

"I don't believe now would be a good time to leave the confines of the house James." said Henry Thomas. "You could get caught in it."

Her father, James Bennett nodded his mouth set in a thin line as he watched the scene below.

"It's starting isn't it?" asked Katherine to no one in particular.

"I believe it's imminent. The assembly will vote, but I feel there is no doubt that South Carolina will declare its' independence from Britain." replied Mr. Thomas.

She didn't respond, only watched as the crowd continued with their aggressive behavior. It was finally her father who gently led her away back into the house. She constantly turned her head to look behind her hoping that one time the mass would be gone and the night would once again be quiet.

xxxxxxx

The count was in, the voting done. South Carolina officially declared its' independence. Katherine didn't say a word as her father paced the room. Mr. Thomas sat in a high back chair his finger drumming on the arm.

"James, stop pacing, you'll wear a hole through the floor." said Mrs. Thomas bustling in with a tray of tea and biscuits. "Here eat!" she said setting the tray down with a clank, "No use worrying on an empty stomach!"

"If you ladies will excuse us, I believe we need to have a discussion." said Mr. Thomas ushering James out quickly.

Katherine watched them depart worriedly. Usually when there is a sudden need for a discussion, it isn't a good sign.

"Men!" Mrs. Thomas growled. "Get used to it honey." she said looking over at Katherine, "There are two things men get extremely secretive about…politics and money. One in the same if you ask me!"

Katherine looked at the closed library doors wondering what they were discussing. She knew little of what which men talked about. It was one of those subjects that she never was taught, especially since not having a mother in her life. Mrs. Thomas occasionally helped her with womanly things that her father could not, but there was so much she just didn't know. In essence, she never really cared too much until she turned eighteen a few months ago. Only then did she start wondering what it would be like to be kissed by a man; especially that cute Gabriel Martin who lived not that far away from them. But for some reason, her father kept her from socializing and she couldn't help but wonder why.

It was at least an hour later when the men finally came back through the door. Her father's lips were set in a fine line and she immediately could sense the tension. Something was not right.

"You're still here?" her father asked quickly masking any distress he was feeling. "I thought you would be getting ready."

"For?" Katherine asked confused.

"The ball of course! Did you forget?"

"I…I didn't realize we were still going." she replied.

"It was brought to my attention that the best thing to do is continue life as close to normal as possible. So, we're going."

Katherine couldn't hide the sudden look of excitement. "Wonderful! I'll get ready right away!" she said running out of the room and up the stairs to Mrs. Thomas.

xxxxxxxx

He saw her as soon as she entered the room. In fact, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She walked in rustling of light blue silk, offsetting the darkness of her hair and eyes; stunning really. He followed from a safe distance oblivious to the wanted attentions of other women who batted their lashes at him. This was a new one, someone he had never met before, and the fact that she attracted his attentions right away was somewhat of a miracle. He paused as the group of men and women she entered with stopped to pay their respects to the host. He smiled as the men took their leave going into the smoking room. That would make it all the more easier for him to meet her.

She glided on the ball room floor effortlessly, her gloved hand clasped in that of her partner's. It hadn't taken long for a line of potential suitors to put their name on her dance card. He watched for a short time before going up to the young soldier and tapping him on the shoulder. The captain had turned with a scowl ready to give a berating to whoever was interrupting, but changed face quickly when he saw who it was.

"Sir" he muttered with a slight bow, stepping away immediately. He knew the man who was cutting in and he surely did not want to refuse him.

She looked confusingly between the two for a moment before being whirled once again on the dance floor.

"May I ask your name?" he asked, his crisp accent startling her slightly.

"Katherine Bennett" she said without thinking. The color of his eyes was amazing causing her to stare more than was necessary.

"Miss Bennett" he murmured, "I am delighted to meet your acquaintance."

"And yours?" she asked pulling out of the trance she was in, "I would like to know the name of the man who so rudely pulled me away from an ongoing dance."

He smiled for it wasn't said in a tone that meant disrespect, but one that was almost flirtatious.

"Colonel William Tavington of his majesty's green dragoons…at your service of course."

"Well Colonel Tavington, it's a pleasure to meet you, but if you don't mind, I do have a full dance card of those waiting and I wouldn't want to disappoint."

"Actually, I do mind. Consider your dance card cleared."

"I beg your pardon sir, but I don't believe that is within your realm of power."

"It most certainly is within my realm." he said coolly gripping her hand a little more tightly. "No one would dare challenge my authority."

"Except maybe me" she said her anger beginning to flare, "I don't like being told what to do colonel."

"Then consider it a powerful suggestion."

"Really?" she said with a roll to her eyes, "How quaint, my you must get many women in your favor talking like that."

"In fact, yes I do, persuasion is a wonderful thing."

"Not with me." she replied curtly not missing a step to the music. "There may be many who find your charms irresistible, but I find them barbaric and out of date. So maybe you should try Phyllis Walters over there." she said indicating to the side of the dance line, "She would enjoy being dragged off by a caveman. The word is she tends to go for that sort of thing."

She stopped abruptly snatching her hand back before walking off. He watched her dissolve into a sea of people with a smirk. She was a feisty wench. One he was sure to enjoy taming.

Katherine stormed off seeking peace and quiet from the racket that threatened her sanity. Colonel Tavington was an utter moron if he thought he could bully her into accompanying him all night with that type of attitude. It was a shame really, for she did consider him quite handsome on first inspection. She stepped out onto the veranda and breathed in the cool night's air. It was just what she needed to calm her nerves.

"Nice night isn't it?"

She whirled around startled at the voice. "Are you following me?"

"Yes" Tavington admitted freely.

"Why?"

"Because I find you most stimulating, and talking to you furthers my curiosity."

"You know what they say about curiosity?"

"I'm not a cat." he replied smoothly. "Pardon my previous interaction with you. I didn't mean to be overbearing. I just wanted the pleasure of your company."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, suspicious of his makeshift apology.

"Now, I would be most grateful if you gave me a moment of your time. I would enjoy your conversation." Tavington gave his most charming smile. He was not unaware of his magnetism to the opposite sex. In fact, it was one thing he took great pride in and most often he did it without thought, having woman fawn all over him like they usually did. But Katherine hadn't succumbed to his charms right away making him try harder than normal to get her attention. No matter, he could see her falter over his speech. Women were often taken in over flowery words.

"I suppose a brief moment wouldn't hurt."

"You're too kind." he murmured taking her hand and kissing it.

Katherine eyed his suspiciously again.

"Colonel, why do I feel you're playing me?"

"Nonsense, my dear, I merely wanted to chat with the loveliest lady in the room. May I ask if you are from here?"

"No, actually we are just visiting close friends of my father's. They seemed to have disappeared though."

"They left you alone?"

"Oh no, Mrs. Thomas is here somewhere. I probably should be getting back inside so she doesn't worry." she said looking through the French doors of the veranda.

"Thomas? As in Henry Thomas?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Only through word of mouth; he's a very influential man."

"I suppose he is." she replied a little confused. How did a high ranking British colonel know of Mr. Thomas? She hadn't realized he was that popular.

"I take it that means you don't dally in the political arena?"

"No, I mean I'm aware of the happenings of the war. My father does keep me abreast of things, but I rarely am in a position to discuss the matter."

"Pity; someone with your beauty and intelligence should have her fair share of important discussions." he said raising a hand to her face.

Katherine shifted her head back before he could touch her causing him to frown.

"Well, I appreciate your time Miss Bennett, but I will take my leave. I do have other matters to discuss with General Cornwallis."

Katherine's interest was peaked at General Cornwallis' name. She had heard that he was to be at the ball but hadn't seen him as of yet. It would have been a great honor to meet him.

Tavington turned abruptly leaving Katherine somewhat perplexed at his hasty retreat. After all, he had gone to a lot of trouble seeking her out, and to just leave so suddenly after only a few words was strange. She sauntered back into the ballroom watching as the current dance came to an end.

"There you are!" cried Mrs. Thomas running up to her. "We're were you dear? I was having a devil of a time finding you in this crowd."

"Just getting some air Mrs. Thomas; nothing to be concerned about."

"Ahh well, I'm glad to meet up with you." She lowered her voice hastily, "I saw you dancing with Colonel Tavington. Very prestigious man, although he does tend to have somewhat of a vicious reputation with war tactics; but nevertheless, he's fine-looking and a colonel! I knew you would catch many a gentleman's eye, but to have someone so close to Lord Cornwallis pay his attention on you is more than I hoped for."

Katherine rolled her eyes at Mrs. Thomas' attempts at praise. She really could be a petty woman at times. Luckily, she was saved by the next person on her dance card coming to claim his dance. She looked about the room as she twirled around the floor searching for the colonel. Curiosity was brewing in her as she wondered where he went off to…but you know what they say about curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A daughter revealed**

He watched through veiled eyes while he casually sipped his drink listening as General Cornwallis did his best to be charmingly sociable. However Cornwallis wasn't his targeted interest at the moment. Henry Thomas was smiling, nodding his head as if he were hanging on every word. The man next to him seemed more serious; less interested in what the general was saying and more interested in who was in the room. He watched as the man looked around; his eyes resting on each person briefly before flitting to someone else. He waited and when they finally came to him, Tavington raised his glass a little in greeting. The greeting was returned but not before he saw the look of mistrust creep onto his face. James Bennett…he knew the last name sounded familiar. Katherine was his daughter. He could see the family resemblance. They both had the same eye and hair color although the senior had gray tingeing the temples. Tavington ran through his head the little he knew about him. He was a loyalist; close friends to the influential and wealthy Henry Thomas. Mr. Thomas had been generous to the war effort donating a handsome amount of money to the cause. It had been put to good use as it bought much needed supplies for the British army. Mr. Bennett lived in the backwoods of South Carolina. He also was well off financially having invested in a profitable importing business. He had brought some important information regarding rebel tactics to high ranking British officials thus making it easier to track down spies. They both were in good graces with General Cornwallis and were considered vital assets by the king. In fact, both had received personal correspondence from his majesty thanking them for their efforts.

"I do believe this will not make much of an impact on our plans. Segregation of the colonies and its government will still occur."

Tavington tore his eyes away from Mr. Bennett as Cornwallis spoke.

"As you could imagine, I am concerned over my family's welfare my lord." Mr. Thomas said. "The protest was right outside my quarters the other night. You could see how difficult it could be for me and my wife if it were to be discovered that we were servants of the king. James also has much to fear as well." He said indicating to Mr. Bennett. "He doesn't live in Charlestown, but on the outskirts. He's right in the open; a ripe location to be ambushed."

"Totally understandable, you have my word that adequate protection will be given to you and any other supporters of his majesty. Mr. Bennett, you especially are in a vulnerable area. I think it may be beneficial to consider moving. The militia is unfortunately growing in number. You could be setting yourself up for trouble."

"Yes, my lord." replied Mr. Bennett, "I admit I am truly alarmed for my daughter sir. She is young and often left unattended. Her mother passed several years ago." he explained. "It causes me great stress being so out in the open, but the locals know of nothing regarding my true loyalties of course. It remains essential I stay on good terms with them in order to receive pertinent information."

"Pardon me my lord, but maybe I can be of service." said Tavington taking several steps forward in order to be in the makeshift circle the men made. "Perhaps it would be permissible to move Mr. Bennett's daughter to a secure location. That way there would be no issues regarding her safety and Mr. Bennett can continue gathering information." He smiled pleasantly, noting again the intense look of suspicion on the man's face. Tavington was no fool. He had seen the opening and didn't hesitate to make use of it.

Cornwallis nodded, "That may prove to be the best course of action Mr. Bennett. It is not wise to leave young women alone in times such as these. I assume you wouldn't object to the notion of leaving your daughter in someone else's care. There are many loyalist families who wouldn't hesitate to take her in…"

"Excuse me again my lord, but I think it would be more sensible to make sure she was protected inside a dragoon. If Mr. Bennett's loyalties should be questioned she may be sought out as a means to revenge. She of course would be treated as a lady of one of our most notable loyalists and would have all the amenities needed of a woman her age." Tavington said smiling at James. He could see the color of his neck turning into a reddish hue and noted with a small amount of satisfaction it rising into his face.

"Are you suggesting that she be released into your care?" asked James doing his best to keep his voice even.

"Why, that's a splendid idea. I wouldn't object to protecting such a lovely creature. If that would be alright with you my lord." he added looking at Cornwallis innocently.

"I can see the colonel's point Mr. Bennett. It does make sense to have the utmost security. I assume the safety of your daughter is your top priority. I will personally vouch for her wellbeing under Colonel Tavington's eyes."

Tavington smirked as the reddish glow to Bennett's skin turned to purple.

"Unless, there is a reason you do not wish this? Perhaps Mr. Bennett has had a change of heart regarding doing his majesty's duty?"

"Of course not!" James spat, "I'm just surprised at the turn of events. This is happening quite suddenly. I'm not sure if my daughter will understand the need for her removal from her home. Most likely, she will wish to remain at the Thomas' household if she were to be separated from me."

"I already thought we discussed that Mr. Thomas is also in a precarious situation with his loyalties. If he were to be found out, then your daughter would also be in harms way." Tavington said coolly.

"She doesn't know anyone there my lord." James said looking at Cornwallis. "She will be frightened."

"Oh, I don't know my lord." Tavington said interjecting, "I happen to have just met Miss Bennett and find her to have a sensible head on her shoulders. I'm sure a reasonable explanation by you would calm any of her fears."

"You just met her?" James asked dumbly.

"Why yes, in the ballroom. She is quite a spirited young lady."

James looked back to Cornwallis desperately, "Surely sir, you see the insanity of taking her away from me."

"Nonsense Mr. Bennett, we are not taking her away from you. You are free to visit her anytime you wish." Cornwallis responded scoffing.

"But sir, if she were to remain with those she knew and trusted, then it would make the transition easier and…"

"It's already been discussed in length I believe. She will remain safely in Colonel Tavington's dragoon until further notice. I will give you ample time to make her amicable to the idea. However, I would suggest you move quickly. Much has happened in a short period of time and we can't let the rebellion militia grow anymore in number than they already have. It would be beneficial if you could resume your duties as soon as possible."

"Yes my lord." James said closing his eyes briefly in defeat.

"Well then it's settled. Now if you'll excuse me I must speak with the colonel regarding a military issue." Cornwallis said steering Tavington towards the far end of the room; but not before Tavington turned giving James a slight nod with a smile so sleek, he gave the impression of a hawk having just found his prey.

Henry laid a restraining hand on his friend's arm. He knew of the colonel and his nickname and felt the same urge to pummel him bloody. However, he also knew it would not be the most intelligent idea in a roomful of redcoats.

"That bastard just got a hold of my daughter." James said with rage.

"Purposefully too I'm sure." Henry said watching as the two men talked quietly from afar. "I'm not certain what he feels he will gain from this though."

"My daughter, I'm sure." James snarled, "Snake! Like how he mentioned how he just happen to meet her?"

"Maybe we should leave and discuss this elsewhere." Henry said looking around. "Come; let's collect the ladies and leave."

James begrudgingly left with a certain pair of blue-silver eyes following them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine sat in her room at the Thomas' house combing out her hair. She couldn't figure out what had set her father into such a foul mood. He had come looking for her at the ball, almost pulling her away from her dance partner only saying that they were leaving. The ride home in the carriage was unusually quiet, her father scowling out the window the entire time. Mr. Thomas was also quite docile, answering his wife's questions with one or two word answers. It was all rather odd, and when they returned home, the two men had abruptly retired to the study without a word to either woman. Mrs. Thomas just clucked her tongue sauntering off to retire for the night and since it was getting late, Katherine thought she might as well also.

She was almost ready for bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Her father entered looking grave but gave her a small smile.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been a little testy but I must ask you first…did you meet a Colonel Tavington at the ball tonight?"

"Yes" she responded cagily. "Why? Is he the reason for your bad temper father?"

"No" he muttered turning away. James had hoped that it may have been a ruse that Tavington was playing. But now that he knew that Katherine and him had actually met; he had no doubt what it was the man was after. James was very aware of his daughter's attractiveness. He had many a young man…and older asking for his permission to court her. He had turned them all away. A part of him didn't want to admit his little girl was growing up. Another part knew that when the time was right, Katherine herself would decide who her suitor would be. She had shown no interest in any man seriously, although he could see her flirtatiousness when she conversed with them. But Colonel Tavington was another matter altogether. He knew of his reputation and he was scared to leave her in his care.

"Please tell me." Katherine pleaded becoming frightened at his silence.

He turned to look at her. "I think you better sit down."


End file.
